


with your hand against mine (i would feel words that are unspoken)

by Lineal



Series: poem fics! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Poem, Ficlet, Gen, Holding Hands, Introspection, M/M, Touch, can you tell i do be touch starved lmao, oh to hold hands and cuddle with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/pseuds/Lineal
Summary: touchi don’t need it all the timethough it would be nice to feel your rhythm, your rhymein a single point of contactskin against skini would step into your world i would see what it’s like to be inthe body you ownjust briefly, just a momentwith your hand against minei would feel words that areunspoken
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: poem fics! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	with your hand against mine (i would feel words that are unspoken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephbethallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/gifts).



> BASED ON [STEPHBETHALLEN'S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen) POEM YOU KNOW THE DRILL
> 
> also she just posted a new fic hehe you should go check it out
> 
> (hope i got asahi and noya down since boy do i have no experience with them)

The concept of “touch” is a strange thing.

Sometimes, it’s the only thing that Asahi wants, the only thing that he needs. Sometimes, he craves it every waking second of the day; just a simple touch, a little bit of contact, nothing big.

“Touch” is grounding, comforting, soothing to the wounds that have accumulated over time because of all his anxiety that just stays and builds up and grows and grows and—.

“Touch.”

If Asahi’s fear ticks down to his inevitable madness, passing as the second hand of a clock, _tick, tick, tick,_ shifting the hour hand as it goes, then “touch” is what stops it, stops the clock, stops his feelings from becoming too overwhelming for him to handle. Skin against skin, hand against hand— all those things work magic on his nerves, almost like a thousand miracles coming down and granted upon him.

In a way, Yuu _i_ _s_ a miracle. He’s bright, strong, with a big heart and wide smile— everything that Asahi wants to be, everything that keeps him from slipping into his own timid, reclusive ways with a closed off heart and small smiles.

“Touch” is nice, especially when it’s with the younger boy, who feels so much bigger than Asahi, so much more steady than he’ll ever be. A simple touch can contain hundreds of stories, millions of emotions, thoughts that can’t be expressed by words alone. 

A single point of contact, no matter how brief, can work wonders on Asahi’s mind, the comforting _t_ _ick, tock, tick, tock_ beat of Yuu’s heart syncing up with his own in a rhythm, in a way that’s not too slow, not too fast, but just right— just like how Yuu is, though Asahi doesn’t think there’s any way someone can bring _too much_ joy to others.

Hand against hand, “touch,” and suddenly, he feels like he can face anything in the world, take on any challenge and _succeed._ Suddenly, no hurdles are too high, no mountains too difficult to climb, and Asahi is strong like Yuu, bright like Yuu, everything like him, yet like himself at the same time too.

Yuu notices— he always does, even with the quickest of brushes and littlest time spent lingering around— and he always leans into Asahi’s touch, too, humming under his breath, content.

Asahi has asked him, once, about how he’s just as amazing as he is, why he’s satisfied by Asahi alone. Yuu only paused for a moment, before laughing it off and reaching to hold Asahi’s hand immediately, so big in comparison to his own. He had cradled one of his hands in both, cupped protectively, before squeezing lightly.

“That’s why,” Yuu had answered, and Asahi hadn’t asked again, though perhaps it was just because he didn’t trust his voice to not stammer and trip, seeing how fast his heart was beating at that time, though it was a somewhat _nice_ rush— Asahi’s feelings have always been confusing, and adding Yuu into the mix has only made it worse.

(It could also be a good thing, though. Who knows?)

Now, they’re hand in hand again, and Asahi thinks that maybe, just maybe, he understands what Yuu was trying to say with that simple gesture from so long ago.

With this “touch,” Asahi feels like he’s on the top of the world, invincible, undefeatable.

And something tells him that Yuu is feeling the same way too.

**Author's Note:**

> oh to have someone to hold your hand
> 
> thanks for reading!!! guess whos started like 3 new fics since last week instead of working on the wips they promised like two months ago :')
> 
> Find me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/E8rnymG) and [Tumblr](https://itslinsanity.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
